


It's Not A Date

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil were supposed to be hanging out with a group of friends, but when they all bail on them they decide to hang out with just each other but it’s not a date.





	It's Not A Date

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally uploaded to tumblr in February of 2013. I distinctly remember this fic being my first fic to hit 40 notes and I was ecstatic.
> 
> Original A/N: I have had the worst writers block ever. I hope this is good. As always feedback is appreciated!

I wiggled into my black skinny jeans and put on my favorite navy blue plaid shirt. I stood in front of my mirror and took a look at my outfit. It was nothing special, but then again tonight was nothing special. I was just going to be hanging out with Chris, Dan and Pj and they weren’t anyone what I really needed to impress. 

I ran my hand through my messy black hair and decided that I should straighten it just in case I saw someone cute while we were out. I made my way to my bathroom and plugged in my straightener and waited for it to heat up.

While I was waiting I heard my phone go off. I went to go see who it was. It was a text from Dan.

**‘Hey Phil, Chris and Peej can’t hang with us tonight, so it’s just going to be the two of us. Is that alright?’**

Just me and Dan… _Alone_?… _Together?_ …Isn’t that kind of like a _date_? I quickly picked up my phone and called him back.

**“Hey Phil did you get my text?" Dan asked.**

**"Yeah I did and that’s perfectly fine!”**

**Alright! 'I’ll be round your house in about thirty mins, so be ready!’**

**'It’s a date!’ I joked my heart racing at the thought.**

**'Oh, but of course!’ Dan replied sarcastically.**

**'Okay, see you later Dan!’**

**'See ya.’**

For once in a long time, Dan and I were going to be able to hang out alone. I always liked hanging out with just Dan. Whenever I was with him I really felt like I could be myself. Chris and Peej are my close friends too, but I just feel more comfortable with Dan. Maybe it’s because I’ve spent more time with him. All of the sleepovers, then late nights at one another's houses and the times we’ve comforted each other after breakups have just made our friendship something great. I would never admit it to myself, but maybe I did have an innocent crush on Dan. I mean he was far from bad looking, and he was someone I could truly trust and we had a lot of common interests. 

I peeled myself away from my thoughts and continued straightening my hair. I ran the iron through each and every last strand making sure my hair was perfectly straight. I fidgeted around with my hair a bit more until I was satisfied with the way it looked. When I was hanging out in a group my appearance didn’t matter much, but when I was hanging out with just Dan it did.

I straightened out my clothing a bit and fixed my hair one last time before my phone went off again:

**'Here!’**

I quickly grabbed my jacket and slipped my phone into my pocket before running down the stairs and out the door.

“Philly! Where are you going?” My mum asked as I was putting on my shoes.

“Out.” I responded while I laced up my converses. 

“With…?” She questioned.

“Dan.”

“Oh alright! Have fun on your date!”

“It’s not a date Mum! I’ll see you later.” I said while opening the door and walking out.

I walked over to Dan’s car and got into the passenger seat.

“Hey Phil!” Dan chimed.

“Hey Dan! So where are we headed? I questioned.

"I was thinking we could just go to Starbucks and walk around town or something. 

"Sounds fair to me!”

Dan pulled out of my driveway and made his way to Starbucks. It was a nice car ride filled with us making jokes, singing along to our favorite songs and a bit of flirting. I was having so much fun that I didn’t even realize that we’d already made it to the Starbucks and Dan had already parked his car. We walked into Starbucks and got in line. After about five minutes, I finally made it to the front of the line where the cashier proceeded to flirt with me. 

“Hi, What can I get you gorgeous?” The girl asked while batting her eyelashes.

“Uh…Just a tall iced white mocha please.” I responded.

“Alright then hun.” She said while punching it into the cash register. “You know you have really pretty eyes.” She added, twisting her hair around her finger.

I shifted uncomfortably. I normally don’t mind a bit of casual flirting, it’s just that this girl really wasn’t my 'type.’ “Hhaha thanks..uhm how m-.”

Before I could finish my sentence she cut me off and said: “And your hair makes you look _really_ hot.”

I felt Dan wrap his arm around my waist and take a step closer to me. I gave him a disapproving look but he ignored it and continued on with whatever he was doing. He then smiled to girl, looked at me and said: “See Philly, I’m not the only one who thinks you look hot with your hair black.” He  took his hand and ran in through my hair pushing it back just a bit. I gave Dan another look, but he paid no attention to it.

“Maybe I’ll even be able to convince you to quiff it.” Dan commented. 

The girl got the message and backed off. “Uh….I’m…uhh…..S-sorry…You’re total is 6 pounds.” She said a bit flustered.

“It’s alright.” I said warmly. I smiled at her to show that I wasn’t mad at her and she smiled back. Dan then ordered his drink and waited for it.

After we’d both gotten our drinks we chose to sit at a table in the far corner where no one could see us.

“What the hell was that?” I asked him a bit annoyed.

“I was doing you a favor.” Dan said.

“In what way was that a favor?" 

"You didn’t really look like you were into her, plus there might be someone else you fancy.” Dan said nonchalantly. 

“I suppose..” I said while thinking over what he’d just said. I really didn’t like the girl or that many girls for that matter, but I didn’t want her to think that I was with Dan.

“I don’t know…maybe…I just kind of picture you with someone else.” Dan said while stirring his iced coffee. 

“It’s alright Dan, you were only trying to help." 

"Yeah…”

“So tell me Dan, why are you still single? I mean you’re pretty attractive and girls like you.”

I saw Dan blush a little. “Hahaha well…I’ll just say I have my sights set on someone amazing. I just don’t think it will ever happen.”

“Don’t say that, you never know. Sometimes you just have to be the one to make the first move.”

“Yeah…Maybe I _will_ make the first move.”

We spent the next ten minutes just talking causally about school, life , and music while we finished our drinks. When we were finished we left and decided we’d just walk around the area.

It was a comfortable evening perfect for walking. The sky had turned a dark blue with a few streaks of a lighter blue. The soft white lights of the town center made it feel like I was walking through starlight. 

Somewhere between leaving Starbucks and walking to where we are now, Dan had slipped his hand in mine. I didn’t say anything about it, but the contact made my heart race.

“It’s really beautiful out here.” Dan said while looking at me.

“Yeah…” I said breathlessly. 

We continued to walk around when we saw a photo booth. Dan pulled me in with him and we took photos. The first one was of us just smiling normally, the second one was funny face, the third one was hearts and the last one was us winking. I hated to admit it but they were cute. It almost looked like we were a couple. I dismissed the thought and continued walking with Dan. 

We walked for about another hour before my mom texted me.

**'Home in thirty minutes.’**

“Hey Dan, it’s getting kind of late and my mom says I need to be home soon.” I said while responding to mom’s text.

“Oh alright. We should probably get going anyways.” Dan said.

We walked back to his car, got in and drove back to my place. On our way back we listened to _Starlight_ . It was the perfect song for a perfect night. 

_The starlight…_

_I will be chasing the starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_I don’t know if it’s worth it anymore…._

Dan pulled up to my house and parked his car. 

“How about I walk you in and say hi to your mom.” Dan said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Alright.” I said while getting out of the car. 

I walked to my front door hand in hand with Dan. I started to look for my keys only to realize that I hadn’t brought them with me.

“Something Wrong?” Dan asked.

“No…I just forgot my keys.” I said a bit embarrassed. I rang the bell and knocked on the door. “I’ll just have my mom open it.”

“Okay then.” Dan chuckled.

“You know Dan, even though tonight was fairly simple, I still had a great time.”

“Me too.” Dan said while smiling at me.

I felt Dan let go of my hand. I turned to him confused when he wrapped his hands around my waist.

“What are you doing Dan?” I asked a bit more curious than confused.

“Making the first move.” Dan’s lips soon met mine in a soft shy kiss. I moved my lips in sync with his and wrapped my hands around his neck. I smiled into the kiss and savored the soft warm feeling it was creating. We stayed like this until my mum finally opened the door.

“Phillip!” She said stunned.

“Mum…I er…” I said still a bit light headed and flustered.

“Exactly when were you planning on telling me that you and Dan were dating?” She asked.

Before I could come up with an answer, Dan jumped in. He linked his hand with mine, looked at me and said: “We were actually going to tell you tonight…”

“Oh…well… I suppose you two want some privacy.” She said while closing the door and walking away from it.

“I smiled to Dan and gave him one last kiss before going inside.”

“Goodbye Dan.” I said while walking in.

“Bye Phil.” Dan said while walking back to his car.

I closed the door and put my back up against it. Maybe tonight was a date after all. 


End file.
